Nobody Knows
by kml8990
Summary: Nobody knows what Jamie's life is like.....
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Knows what Jamie's life is like

Authors Note: I do not own any of the Characters. They all belong to Disney. No copyright infragment is intended

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Most people would probably say that Jamie Waite isn't your typical 16 year-old boy, and that would be the truth. It had nothing to do with his looks; Jamie is an average looking guy. He is about 6 feet tall and was on the slender side, he has short, spiky black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Most of the girls in Kingsport would agree, Jamie Waite isn't a bad looking guy. Jamie is just different, some call him weird, some call him a Goth, but Jamie isn't either. Sure Jamie doesn't like to conform or follow the rules, sure the idea of breaking a law thrills him, and sure he dresses in all black most of the time and wears a leather jacket and rides a motorcycle, but when people get to know him the realize that he really is a nice guy.

I know it's short and not very eciting but please stay tuned. It will get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Knows

Authors note: Bare with me please. This is my very first story! Be gentle with the reviews!

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 2 – An Untold Past

Jamie had never had an easy life. When he was little he lived in Cape Cod Main with his mother and abusive father. His dad used to hit him and his mom all the time. It happened so often that by the age of ten Jamie was as pro at hiding injuries and bruises and he could tell a good lie to explain the bruises that he couldn't hide. It was his everyday life for a while, until about four years ago that is.

Four years ago when Jamie was twelve years old his father Andrew Waite came home really drunk and immediately started beating his mom. Jamie tried to stop him, but he want' strong enough and his dad grabbed him and threw him against the wall with so much force that Jamie blacked out.

When Jamie came to the net morning he knew that something want' right. The house was way too quiet. He picked himself up of the floor and searched the house for his mom. He couldn't find her anywhere. When he walked into the kitchen Jamie saw a sight that he will never be able to forget. His mom was lying unconscious on the floor of the kitchen, and there was a puddle of blood behind her head. Jamie grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Through his tears he was able to tell the dispatcher what had happened and in no time the police and paramedics were there, but it was too late and Jamie knew it. They wouldn't be able to help his mom. He was taken to the police station after getting looked at by a paramedic. He sat for hours and answered questions about his mom and dad. They asked him if he had any family members, but he didn't. He was still at the police station when they brought his father in. Jamie could still remember the pure hate that filled his fathers eyes when he caught a glimpse of Jamie. That very day Jamie was sent to live with a foster family in Kingsport and he's been there ever since.

Jamie stayed with that family for a few years but just last year the family decided to move to Oakland. They wanted to take Jamie with them but he didn't want to move again. Instead he petioned the court for emancipation. It was granted and Jamie became his own legal guardian. The state helped Jamie get an apartment and he gets a check in the mail every month for food and things until he turns 18.

To Jamie it looked as if his life might turn out alright. But he sure didn't want his friends to find out. He'd die before he let his friends find out anything about his life...

okay, first off I don't know how the cout thing works so if that's not right I apologize. I know it's short but I'm working on it. This is all pretty new to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 3

School was almost out for the day and Jamie was having a hard time focusing in his health class. One of his classmates stood at the front of the room giving a presentation on child abuse. Jamie didn't feel the need to pay attention. That kid didn't know anything about child abuse. Jamie could tell the whole class everything they would ever need to know about child abuse, after all he lived it.

The sound of the bell signaling school was over startled Jamie out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his books and headed out of the classroom. He stopped by his locker briefly to trade his books. It was Friday and Jamie had gotten off pretty lucky, only French homework. He quickly dropped his health book in his locker and grabbed his French book and made his way out the door to his motorcycle.

Jamie arrived at his apartment ten minutes later. He unlocked his door and headed inside. The clock that hung on the wall of his living room read 3:15, he had to be at the station at 5. Jamie had thought it was the end of the world when he was sentenced to community service there, but now it really wasn't that bad. See, the sudden freedom of being 16 and having no guardian had struck Jamie hard and he "liberated" some guitar picks from a music store and was caught. That was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. The judge almost revoked his emancipation and sent him to a new foster home for his stupid little stunt, but luckily Jamie was able to talk his way out of it.

Jamie set his backpack down on the kitchen table and briefly considered started his homework but quickly threw the thought away. Instead he headed for his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, plagued with memories in the form of nightmares from his past. Jamie couldn't understand why all of a sudden the memories were coming back. After a moments thought he rolled onto his side and set his alarm clock for 4:30 then laid back and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 4

Jamie woke up with a start. He had tears in his eyes and sweat rolling down his face. He had another nightmare about his father. He looked at his alarm clock which read 4:00, He hadn't been asleep very long. He turned off his alarm and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later a refreshed Jamie stepped out. He contemplated what to do. There really wasn't anything to do around the house so he figured that he might as well head to the station., he would be way early but that was better than being late. Jamie grabbed his jacket, helmet and Walkman and headed out the door.

It was only 4:30 when he arrived at the station and nobody from his shift was there yet. Jamie changed in to his jumpsuit and stored his jacket and helmet in his locker. He then climbed up on to the top bunk of the bunk beds that sat behind the door that led to the garage. He leaned back resting his back against the wall, put on his headphones and pushed play on his CD player and turned up the volume, and closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later the rest of Jamie's shift filtered in. The shift was composed of Hank Beecham who is senior EMT and a star football player at the high school- not to mention an honor roll student, Tyler Connell also a star football player and honor roll student, and last but not least, Van Lanier a beautiful and smart cheerleader. Everyone on the team was a super over achiever except Jamie. Jamie had to struggle just to stay in the average category. The rest of the squad changed into their uniforms and sat down on the couch to watch a movie together, not one ever noticing Jamie who sat asleep with hs headphones on in the dark corner.

It was an hour and a half into the shift and there hadn't been any calls for the squad. Their Boss Alex walked in to get a cup of coffee and noticed that his four man squad was only three.

"Hey guys. Where's Jamie?" Asked Alex

"Haven't seen him. I thought maybe he has called in sick." Said Tyler

"No he hasn't. Was he at school today?"

"He was in French and he seemed okay" offered Hank

"He's probably just running a little late." Offered Val

"That's it. He's had plenty of chances to prove himself to me and he's blown everyone! Being late is not the way to show me that he wants to be a part of this team!" Ale said as he slammed the coffee pot down.

Just then the alarm went off telling the squad that they had a call to go to. Jamie was the first to react seeing how the alarm was right over his head. Jamie swung himself over the bunks railing and jumped to the floor startling everyone in the room and made his way to the ambulance.

"Did you know he was up there?" asked a startled Val

"I had no idea!" Said and equally startled hank. After a moment to pull themselves together the rest of the squad headed to the ambulance.

Alex just stood there as the teens left the station. He really hoped that Jamie hadn't heard a word that he had said.

The call had turned out to be pretty simple. A man broke his ankle while playing football with his son. The teens transported the man to the hospital and were now on their way back to the station all the while filling Jamie in on what happened at the station.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I was in that bunk for a little over and hour and no one noticed me!" said Jamie laughing

"Yeah and Val! You should have seen your face when he jumped off the bunk! You looked like you had just seen a ghost!" Laughed Tyler

" Hey! You and Hank were scared too! I saw you jump!" replayed Val and Jamie just sat back and laughed.

It looked like it was going to be a pretty easy night. If only they knew what lay ahead…...

_I hope you like it so far! It's my first story but I think it's pretty good. Hey if any of you are beta readers, I could really use one! Thanks_

_Katy_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the night was pretty slow for the team. The only other call they had was for a broken ankle in the park. The teens loaded the patient up and took him to the hospital and then returned to the station.

"Man I'm beat!" Jamie thought to himself as he sat with the other teens on the sofa watching a movie, "I think I'll crash on the bunk for a little bit." He said to the other guys

"Are you okay man?" asked a concerned Hank, "Cause we can put you on the DL"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just tired." And with that Jamie made his way over to the bunks. He really didn't want to sleep because he knew that he was going to be plagued with nightmares but he couldn't keep his eyes open. So with a defeated sigh Jamie laid down and was asleep within minutes.

He heard the door slam shut and automatically knew what was going to come. His father was home. He ran into his room and shut his door. It wasn't that long before the screaming started. Then the sickening slap as flesh connected with flesh. He put his hands over his ears to block out the noise but he could still hear it.

There was another slap then a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. He squeezed his eyes shut willing his imagination to take him far far away from this nightmare. He heard the sound of foot steps in the hall. As every footstep neared his bedroom his heart sped up. He knew what was a bout to come. He had to prepare himself because if he cried he only got it worse.

The sound of a jiggling doorknob took his attention. He watched in fear as the door slowly open revealing his drunk raged father. Before he knew what was happening his father had his arm.

"No, please NO!!"

And then everything went black


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while. I just stated my freshman year at college and it's way more hectic then I though it would be. Thanks for all the reviews! I read them all and appreciate them all -- Katy

Chapter 6

"No! Please No" came a whimper from across the room. Tyler, Hank and Val all looked at each other.

"What was that?" Asked Tyler when the heard it again. Val looked toward the bunk where Jamie was sleeping

"I think its Jamie!" she said with worry in her voice.

All three stood up and walked over the Jamie. Jamie was thrashing around in his sleep moaning and whimpering the same word over and over again, no.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Said Val. No one knew that much about Jamie. He was an outsider at school and he had gotten in trouble with the law, that was all they knew about him and Jamie wasn't volunteering any information either. But right at that moment Val saw something different than the bad boy of Kingsport High School, she saw a scared little kid.

"What should we do?" asked Tyler

"Wake him up I guess, I don't know." Said Hank but before anyone got the chance the alarm went off. Tyler, Val and Hank took off toward the ambulance while Jamie took a minute to shake off the nightmare that he had been having before following them.

Sorry it's so short, I'm having a little bit of writers block


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 7

Jamie sat in the back of the ambulance lost in thought. He couldn't understand why after all these years he all of a sudden was having nightmares about his father again. And it didn't end there. The other night when he was walking home from work he could have sworn that someone was following him. He was uneasy all the time and he couldn't explain why.

The others sat in silence on the way to the scene. No one mentioned the nightmare to Jamie. They figured he'd be embarrassed if he knew they had heard his nightmare.

"What's the call for?" asked Val trying to break the uneasy silence that hung in the air

"Unknown ailment." Replied Tyler

"Man, the last time we got a call like this I ended up giving mouth to mouth to a dog!" groaned Jamie as he was pulled from his thoughts. Everyone laughed

"Hey, nobody said that you had to do it!" laughed Tyler

"I still can't believe you did that! I wish I had been there!" said Hank

The rest of the ride to the call was light with the teens laughing about Jamie's misfortune. None of them saw the brown car that had been parked in front of the station follow them to the scene. No one saw the man the sat behind the steering wheel of the brown car that had a look of pure evil radiating from his eyes. They all thought it was going to be a routine call, boy were they wrong!

I know it's really short but I promise that it will get better, just hang in there please!-- Katy


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody Knows

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't really like this chapter very much so I migh end up changing in a little. Let me know what you think. Thanks --Katy

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 8

When Hank pulled up to the scene Jamie and Tyler unloaded the gurney. They were so busy with the task at hand that they never saw the brown car pull over a block behind them. Once they had all their equipment gathered they made their way up the steps of a fairly large two-story house. Hank knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"Did you call the paramedics?" asked Hank

"Yes! It's my son! Follow me." She said

"Ma'am. What's wrong with your son?" asked Tyler

"He Fell." The woman answered as she led them into the living room

Upon entering the room the teens found a boy around the age of five sitting on the ground crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Val as she knelt down next to the boy

"I-I-I fell of my bike" he said sniffling, "And I hurt my knee." He added as he showed Val the injury

The boy had just scraped his knee. It wasn't too serious at all and for that the team was thankful. Within five minutes Val had the scrape cleaned out and a bandage over it. She stood up to leave.

"Ma'am" Hank said turning to the woman, " If his knee starts to give him problems call your doctor. Other wise just keep the wound clean and dry and it will heal in a few days." And with that the four teens left the house.

"Man. I hate it when people call for little things like that!" said Tyler as he loaded the stretcher back into the Ambulance.

"Hey! Be grateful it wasn't a dog!" said Jamie as he went to enter the back of the ambulance using the side door.

"While your up there Jamie, clear us." Said Hank and Jamie nodded and went to open the passenger door when the sound of screeching tires caught his attention as well as everyone else's.

It all happened so fast for Jamie. One minute he was joking with Tyler and the next headlights were coming at him. It was like his feet were glued to the street. He watched in horror as the brown car came towards him. He could see the face of the driver, and the hate in his eyes was all too familiar to Jamie. His last thought before the car plowed into him was, DAD.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows**

Chapter 9

For Val, Tyler and Hank the whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. When they heard the screeching of tires they all turned to look and saw a brown car go speeding down the street right at Jamie.

"Jamie! Look out!" Val tried to yell out a warning but it was too late.

The other teens watched in horror as the car plowed into Jamie. Jamie landed on the cars windshield before flying up in the air and landing on the concrete with a sickening thud. The car never even slowed down. For a moment time seemed to stand still. Then Hank jumped into action.

"Tyler get the equipment, Val call it in!" he yelled as he made his way over to Jamie's still from. Jamie was laying on his left side unconscious with blood running down his face. Hank was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had to pull it together, Jamie needed him. A moment later Tyler and Val joined him.

"Okay. Val get a collar on him, Tyler call into the hospital and get an order for an IV. I'll start bandaging his cuts." The trio went right to work.

Once Val had the collar on Jamie, they quickly rolled him flat on his back onto a backboard. It was obvious that his left leg was broken and from the amount of breathing trouble Jamie was having, it was a pretty safe bet that he had a few broken ribs. It was what they couldn't see that worried them. From Jamie's blood pressure they could tell that there was some sort of internal injury.

To the teens it seemed like hours but in reality is was only a half hour until they had Jamie ready for transport. They loaded Jamie into the ambulance and Hank took off towards to hospital. He knew Jamie didn't have a lot of time. He was hurt badly; he just hoped that what they had done on seen would be enough to get Jamie to the hospital.

Val sat in the back holing onto Jamie's hand. She had been on the team for almost two years now, and she had seen a lot. They had even lost a few patients, but seeing a friend get hurt was something Val had never experienced before and she prayed she wouldn't have to ever again.

Tyler just stared out the small windows in the back of the ambulance. He desperately wanted to do something, but they had already done what they could. It was up to the hospital and Jamie now. He and Jamie had never fully gotten along but he never wanted to see him get hurt. When Jamie first joined the team Tyler hadn't wanted him there, but now he considered Jamie a friend. Tyler silently wondered if he would ever get to tell him that.

Authors Note: I know it's short but bare with me please!! Katy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Waiting

Hank, Val and Tyler all sat in the waiting room at Kingsport hospital. They had just brought Jamie in, he was bad off and they knew it. Val sat in a chair in the corner and stared straight ahead, tears falling from her eyes. Jamie had proven himself to her and she now considered him a good friend. She really hoped he pulled through.

Tyler sat down next to Val resting his elbow on his knees and staring at the floor. He didn't know what to say or do. Tyler had been riding shotgun tonight, and if he hadn't been so busy arguing about that needless call it would have been him opening the passenger door and clearing them. It would have been him who had gotten hit. Or so he thought.

Hank look distraught. He paced back and forth looking at his feet. He was senior EMT this was his team. Now one of his team was lying in a hospital bed and he might not make it, and it would be all Hanks fault. After all he was the one who had told Jamie to clear them. He could have done it himself from the driver's side where he would have been on the sidewalk, but he didn't.

"I've got to call Alex." Hank said as he left the room Tyler looked over at Val and grabbed her hand

"He's going to be okay. Jamie's pretty tough." He said trying to reassure Val and himself. Hank walked back in the room and Tyler looked up at him

"Alex is on his way." He said before taking a seat next to Tyler. The three of them just sat there. There was nothing else to say or do but wait.

Twenty minutes later Alex walked in to the waiting room with Val, Tyler and Hank's parents all in tow.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Val asked as she ran into her parents embrace, Hank and Tyler following suit

"Alex called all of us. He thought you guys would need some support." She replied placing a kiss on Val's head.

"What the hell happened out there?" Alex asked after a moment. Everyone in the room sat down. Hank spoke first,

"It was just a routine call. A kid had fallen and scraped up his knee, a panicy mother had called us. Val cleaned up the scrape and I told her to keep the wound clean, and that he should be fine. Then we all went out to the rig. Val climbed in back her and Tyler started to put the stretcher away. I was putting our bags away and I asked Jamie to clear us. He went over to open the door and the next thing I know Jamie's getting hit." Hank said shaking his head

"What was really weird was there were no cars around. None. It was like the whole neighborhood was empty. Then all of a sudden there's the screeching of tires and this car is speeding towards Jamie. He didn't have time to move. The car never slowed down. Not even after they had hit Jamie." Tyler added.

"Where are Jamie's parents?" asked Val once she noticed that there was no one else in the room.

"I tried to call his house, there was no answer. I'm going to go try again." Alex said as he left the room, only to come back a moment later. "There's still no answer. Did Jamie happen to mention anything about his parents going out of town or anything?" He asked the teens. They all shook their heads.

"To tell you the truth Alex, I've never heard Jamie mention anything about family. Ever." Val said.

"I don't think I have either." Added Hank

"And I haven't really ever had a conversation with Jamie." Said Tyler as he looked down at his feet.

"What do we do now?" asked Hank

"We wait." Said Alex as he sat back down. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know it's short, but it's all I've got right now. I've been super busy with school and work! I hope you like it anyway. And by the way, I have no medical knowledge what so ever! I'm just winging it!Katy

Chapter 11 – Prognosis.

Everyone had been waiting for over two hours for word on Jamie. Ale had been leaving every twenty minutes to call Jamie's parents and he had yet to get an answer. The ploice had been in to talk to the others teens and get statements. Unless Jamie could tell them something more when he woke up, the chance of finding the driver was slim.

"Is there anyone here for James Waite?" the doctor's voice startled everyone. Alex stood up.

"Yes. We all are. I'm his supervisor at the station. Jamie's an EMT."

"Well are there any family members here?"

"No. I've tried to call his house several times but I can't get a hold of anyone. Please…is he going to be alright." The desperation in his voice was evident. The doctor motioned Alex to sit down and then took a seat across from him.

"My name is DR. Richardson and I worked on James. Normally I wouldn't tell you anything since you're not family but I think I can make an exception. James came in hurt pretty badly. He has multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung and another damaged his liver. We were able to repair the liver damage in surgery as well as re-inflate his lung. He's on a respirator right now and he has a chest tube in. He also has two broken legs, which have been set. The thing that worried me the most right now it his head injury. His head smacked the pavement pretty hard. He has a hairline fracture and his brain is swelling a little bit."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Val

"Well, it means that he's critical. He has slipped into a coma. Well monitor the swelling on his brain very closely and if it gets to be too bad we will have to do surgery to reduce it. Are there any other questions?"

Everyone sat in silence too shocked to speak

"Can we see him?" Hank finally piped up

"Sure, but only for a minute." The doctor said. He led the group to Jamie's room; the teens were shocked at what they saw.

Jamie was as white as the sheets beneath him. He had a tube coming at of his throat that was forcing him to breathe. He had all kinds of wire connected to him, and a tube came out of his side draining blood from his chest cavity. The parents stayed back while Tyler, Hank, Val, and Alex went up to the bed. Val grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Hey Jamie. We're all here. You need to hurry up and get better." Val said quietly.

"Yeah. Whose going to make Ale pull his hair out?" laughed Hank.

"We have to go, but we'll be back to check on you later." Tyler said. He felt uncomfortable and he had no idea what to say.

"I'm trying to get a hold of your parents. I'll get them here as soon as I can. Hang in there!" Alex said before he led the group out of the room.

"Why don't we all go to our house." Said Tyler's mom. "It's big enough to fit everybody and I think it would do the kids well if they were together." Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to leave my cell phone number with the nurse in case something happens. I'm also going to try his house again. I'll meet you guys." Said Alex. The others walked out of the hospital and got into their separate cars all heading towards Tyler's house.

Alex picked up his cell phone and dialed the number he had memorized over the last two hours. There was still no answer, but what Alex didn't know, was that Jamie didn't have any parents. Alex would never get an answer.


End file.
